


You Have Something On Your Face

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: "You have something on your face," Mithian replies.





	You Have Something On Your Face

Gwen was staring at Mithian, unable to help herself. Her best friend was the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. And she was sort of in love with her.

Mithian looks up and Gwen quickly looks away, embarrassed she’d been caught staring.

Mithian slides over on the couch until they’re so close their knees are brushing.

She grabs Gwen’s face in her soft hands, cupping her cheeks and staring at her intently.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asks. 

Mithian’s face is so close to hers, it’s taking all of Gwen’s self control to not kiss her.

“You have something on your face,” Mithian replies.

And then Mithian kisses her. Right on the lips.

“It was me,” Mithian says with a small smile.

Gwen sputters, confused, before finally getting out “What?”

Mithian starts to pull back, smile dropping from her face.

“I’m sorry. I must’ve misread the signs. Please forg-”

This time it’s Gwen’s turn to plant a surprise kiss on Mithian’s lips.

“You didn’t misread anything,” Gwen says with a smile. 

Mithian smiles back, and then their mouths are too busy to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i was getting ready for bed and then i wrote this.


End file.
